Mistaken
by Choices
Summary: Kiara and Kovu stumble upon a dehydrated lion cub in the savannah, but what if he wasn’t a lion cub but a…? COMPLETE
1. The White Cub

Mistaken

_Mistaken_

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King but I do own Mali.

Summary: Kiara and Kovu stumble upon a dehydrated lion cub in the savannah, but what if he wasn't a lion cub but a…?

Message from Me: This is my first Lion King and movie fanfic so please be nice! I'm going to try my best at this!

**Lion King**

"Stay low… stalk them… silence…" Kiara whispered to herself, concentrating on the antelope. Accidentally, she stepped on a pebble and scared the antelope away.

Kiara sighed, as she raised herself from the ground. She had messed up. Again.

"I messed up again," Kiara stated, walking toward Kovu.

Kovu told her, "You still need practice your quietness."

"Yeah, I know that," Kiara reminded Kovu, purring, as she rubbed her head against Kovu's.

Suddenly, they heard a thump nearby. "What was that?" Kiara asked, pulling her head away from Kovu's.

"I think something just collapsed," Kovu guessed.

"I think it was right over here!" Kiara thought out loud, rushing towards her left.

**Lion King**

Kovu complained, "Kiara, we've been searching _forever_!"

Kiara pleaded, as she continued searching, "Come on, let's look for just five more minutes."

Kovu's eyes wandered, pointlessly, around the area until he spotted something white. "Kiara, over here!" he responded, jumping over a few hedges.

When Kiara and Kovu reached the object, they started examining the figure.

"It's a white lion cub," Kovu inspected, pushing the hard-breathing cub a bit.

Kiara reacted, "Kovu, don't be so rough! He could be fragile, for all we know!"

"He's a strange-looking lion cub, that's for sure," Kovu thought out loud.

"Kovu," Kiara reacted, making a pouting face.

Kovu replied, "All right, all right, I'll be careful."

"We should bring him back to Daddy," Kiara suggested, trying to gently lift up the lion cub.

"I think you're supposed to lift him up with your mouth," Kovu informed Kiara.

Kiara reacted, carrying the cub on her back, "I want to be a bit gentler. Now, hurry up or you'll be left behind."

"Hey!" Kovu responded, catching up to her.

**Lion King**

"Simba, don't worry, Kovu's with her," Nala assured her husband, who was pacing back and forth.

"But what if there's another fire like before?" Simba asked her, "I knew I should've had Pumbaa and Timon with them."

Nala reminded him, "If you used your head, you would know that would anger Kiara."

Simba told her, "I know, I'm just so worried about them."

They both heard a "Daddy!" right after that.

"Kiara, Kovu, you're back!" Nala responded, "You were worrying your father so much."

"I'm sorry, Mom (I don't know what Kiara calls Nala because, to my knowledge, she doesn't say her name or anything in Lion King 2)," Kiara apologized, "We just bumped into something."

"Something?" Simba questioned her.

Kovu replied, "A white lion cub to be exact, and he's on Kiara's back."

Simba and Nala peered over their daughter when they caught sight and the heavy-breathing cub.

Nala was the first to react; "The poor thing!" she yelled out, dashing a bit towards the cub.

"Daddy, could we take care of he until we find his parents?" Kiara asked, almost begging.

"Well…" Simba hesitated before answering.

"Please?" Kiara beseeched, making a "Pretty please?" face.

Kovu added, "He's going to die if we don't take care of it now! Come on, Simba, just until he gets better?"

Simba sighed and concluded, "All right, but only until he recovers. And then, we find his parents."

"He's still so young," Nala observed, "What do you suppose happened to it?"

"I wonder…" Kiara said before her voice trailed off.

Kovu notified them, "He needs a name."

"I don't have any in my head right now…" Kiara told Kovu, turning her head towards him.

Nala recommended, "How about Mali? It seems like a nice name."

They all thought for a bit; "Mali does sound nice," Kiara agreed.

Simba completed the conversation by saying, "All right, his name is Mali."

"Um, 'hope I'm not ruining the moment but," Kovu interrupted, "doesn't it look like Mali needs water?"

**Lion King**

Mali had just woken up and started to slurp up the water.

"Kiara," Nala said to her daughter, "where exactly did you find Mali?"

Kiara answered, "I just found him on the ground, behind some bushes."

"Strange, though," Nala reacted, "not many lion cubs are white, then again a bit… peculiar."

Mali was staring at a fluttering butterfly that just appeared inside the cave; he appeared to be examining it.

"Mali," Kiara called out, causing the young white cub to turn around; he scampered up to Kiara and Nala.

Kiara responded, "That was so cute!" Mali tilted his to his right and meowed in a questioning tone.

Nala guessed out loud, "I suppose he's too young to talk."

Kiara didn't listen to her mother as she was watching Mali sniff at the same butterfly.

"Kiara," Nala said, "Kiara!"

"Huh, yes, Mom?" Kiara reacted, turning her attention towards Nala.

Nala lectured her, "Kiara, you need to be more aware of your surroundings when taking care of a cub. Your father knows that too well, though."

Nala sighed- Kiara and Simba were different in many ways.

Kiara watched at Mali tried pouncing on the butterfly, missing every shot.

"Mom," Kiara said, all of a sudden, "Did I ever cause too much trouble?"

"Well," Nala replied, "you did like to go on mischievous adventures, every now and then."

"Wow, taking care of kids is hard, isn't it?" Kiara responded.

Nala answered, "Mm-hmm."

They heard Mali sound out a short growl and turned their heads toward the white cub; he had caught the butterfly between his paws and released it out again.

Kiara asked, "Do you lion cubs ever do that?"

Nala answered, "Not to my knowledge."

**Lion King**

Three weeks has passed since Mali was found, and Kovu and Simba found no trace of his parents.

"We've searched this area over a _thousand_ times!" Kovu kept on declaring to Simba and Mali, who couldn't understand, "Why do we have to keep looking here?"

Simba responded, "His parents might come back to here."

"After three weeks?" Kovu reacted, "It seems impossible."

This was the first time that Mali was reintroduced into the wild so he began examining his environment.

He had found some grass and started sniffing it; then, he backed away from it to look for something else to explore.

"Mali looks like he's having fun," Kovu thought out loud, trying to ignore the current situation; he paced towards Mali.

"Kovu, we need to find his parents!" Simba kept on repeating.

Kovu responded, "Aw, come on, Simba! Adults need to have fun, every once in a while, too."

While Kovu and Simba were arguing, carelessly, Mali wandered off to where he should not have been going- the Outlands.

**Lion King**

"Shenzi, look, over there," a strange voice told another, pointing his paw towards the wandering cub, "'you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Shenzi replied, "Yeah that looks like lunch to me, Banzai. What about you, Ed?"

Ed just laughed like his usually self with a side of drool sinking from his mouth.

The three hyenas ran toward the easy prey.

**Lion King**

This is the first part and I'm working on the second. I hope I obtain at least two reviews. Mali's profile is in my profile so go ahead and look there if you want to know about Mali. Bye bye, everybody! 


	2. Mali in Trouble

Mistaken

_Mistaken_

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King but I do own Mali.

Summary: Kiara and Kovu stumble upon a dehydrated lion cub in the savannah, but what if he wasn't a lion cub but a…?

Message from Me: Wow, I wanted at least two reviews and then I receive double that! Woo hoo! I managed to finish this is a short time too. Anyways, I hope you like it.

There will be a reflection which will be in _italics_.

**Lion King**

Mali was too busy staring at a deceased elephant to notice that there were enemies behind him. He was a cub, after all.

"Hey, there, little guy," he heard a voice say, startling him and causing him to jump around; he saw three hyenas that could tear him to bits in a few seconds.

His ears flew up and he growled.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Banzai reacted, turning his head toward Shenzi, "What do you think?"

Shenzi licked her chops and responded, "I don't know- Ed?"

Ed laughed his usual way with him dimwitted look.

Mali hissed and then bit onto Ed's leg; Ed "screamed" in agony.

"Hey, our lunch just bit Ed!" Banzai said, not noticing it was obvious.

Shenzi reacted, "Gee, 'you think so?" and bit Mali.

Mali cried out in pain, letting go of Ed's leg and scaring away a few flock of birds.

Mali struggled to escape Shenzi's grip but only ended up hurting himself more.

"Hey, I want a piece of him!" Banzai retorted, pulling on Mali with his mouth.

Mali continued yelping in grief.

**Lion King**

Simba and Kovu heard a distant yelp and began looking for Mali.

Kovu responded, "Oh no, what if that's Mali?!"

"I hope not," Simba replied, "but where could he be?"

They heard a very loud "Ed, hand back over the lion cub!" a while later.

"The Elephant Graveyard!" Simba and Kovu yelled, simultaneously, and dashed off toward the Outlands.

**Lion King**

The hyena trio "decided" to play a game of catch with Mali.

"Ed, give him back!" Shenzi shouted, chasing after him.

Ed was still biting Mali in his mouth but laughed while drooling.

Mali had already lost consciousness, due to all the blood loss and pain.

"Ed, Ed, over here!" Banzai yelled out. Yet, Ed still did not loosen his grip on Mali.

The hyena trio heard an immense roar and immediately froze.

Simba and Kovu jumped over the carcasses and walked with a dangerous intent towards the hyenas.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Simba, s-so nice of you t-to come…" Shenzi stuttered.

Banzai had to add, "S-so w-what brings you h-here?"

Simba and Kovu snarled, simultaneously, at Banzai's unawareness.

Simba turned toward the immobilized Ed and ordered, "Hand over the cub."

Ed dropped Mali, carelessly, and Kovu pounced on him. "Carefully," he told Ed.

While Kovu was busy dealing with Ed, Simba turned his attention towards the other two.

"What did you three do to him?" he inquired.

"N-n-nothing!" Banzai and Shenzi answered, at the same time.

Simba snarled at their reply.

"H-h-h-hey, can we get Ed back so we can l-l-l-leave?" Banzai asked the two lions.

Kovu responded, "What do-"

Simba interrupted, "Let him go, Kovu."

Kovu, doubtfully, jumped off Ed and let the trio of bandits flee.

"Mali looks like he sustained some real damage," Kovu observed, picking up Mali and added, "I taste his blood."

Simba ignored his latter observation and told him, "Come on, we need to treat him" and they both ran off in the direction of Pride Rock.

**Lion King**

"What happened?!" Kiara screamed out, witnessing the scene before her: Kovu and Simba had come back and Mali was still being carried in Kovu's mouth.

"We, kind of, became careless and this is the consequence," Kovu explained, setting down Mali gently.

Nala had taken Mali into the cave, trying to tend to him as satisfactory as possible.

Meanwhile, Kiara kept on interrogating her father and husband.

"How did this happen?" was what she used most frequently.

Kovu answered, "Well, we didn't really see it but they hyenas were tossing him back and forth with their jaws and-"

But before he could resume talking, Kiara disrupted, "They did what?!"

Simba informed his daughter, "Kiara, we can't explain this to you if you keep interrupting."

Kiara settled on being a bit quiet while Kovu continued, "As I was saying, the hyenas were tossing him back and forth and that's when we stepped in to save him."

"So you're telling me he got injured just because you were careless?" Kiara responded.

Simba replied, "Well… yeah…"

"Unbelievable!" she yelled out, pacing back and forth and repeated, "Unbelievable!"

"Uh, hey, Kiara, it was an accident!" Kovu assured her.

"How can you not realize how easy a target Mali is with his color?" Kiara started questioning again, "He could've died if you came any later!"

Simba decided to step in and defended, "Kiara, it was an accident; we won't let it happen again."

Kiara guaranteed them, "Not for a while now because Mali will have to stay inside Pride Rock, recovering from his fatal wounds."

The lioness strolled back inside the cave, leaving the two lions outside.

"I've never seen Kiara so upset," Kovu stated.

"Lionesses have a tendency to be overprotective, at times," Simba clarified, hopping down the ledges, "I need to be alone for a while."

Kovu sighed and sauntered down the opposite way of Simba. "I need to be alone for a while, too," he thought to himself.

**Lion King**

"How is he?" Kiara questioned her mother, hurrying a bit.

Nala answered, "Not very good… I don't know how to treat his wounds."

Mali was breathing very hard again and his injuries had only stopped bleeding for a while.

"Mom, what are we going to do?" Kiara asked, "If we don't do something about this, he might not survive."

"I know," Nala responded, "Stay here with Mali- I'll be right back." Nala dashed out the entrance/ exit, afterwards.

Kiara settled herself next to Mali, only able to watch what was going on with the cub.

"Oh, Mom, please hurry," Kiara murmured.

**Lion King**

Nala was searching, high and low, for a certain plant. "Where is it? Where is it?" she kept on saying over and over again.

She was too focused on finding the certain plant that she didn't notice that she stepped on Pumbaa and Timon.

"Ow!" Timon yelled out, "Watch it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Timon," Nala apologized.

Pumbaa greeted her, "Apology accepted- so what brings you here?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm doing the talking here. Apology accepted- so what brings you here?" Timon stepped in.

Nala clarified, "I'm looking for some banana leaves; you wouldn't happen to see any, have you?"

Pumbaa answered, "Banana leaves? Sure, we saw them near the monkeys."

Timon reacted, "Didn't I say I was doing the talking?"

"Sorry," Pumbaa apologized.

"Banana leaves? Sure, we saw them near the monkeys," Timon answered.

Nala thanked them and ran off towards the water hole.

**Lion King**

Nala had just roared and scared away the poop-flinging monkeys in order to reach some banana leaves.

"With these, we can wrap Mali's injuries," Nala reflected her thoughts, "It's not much but it'll do."

As she tore down three enormous banana leaves, she threw them onto her back.

"Just a few more…" Nala notified herself, pulling down several more leaves.

"Mom, you're back!" Kiara said, relieved, and standing up now.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Nala apologized and tossed the leaves onto the ground.

Kiara reacted, "What are those for?"

"We'll wrap Mali's injuries up in those," Nala explained, "It's not much, but it'll do."

**Lion King**

Kovu stared into outer space, sighing as he recalled the recent events.

"_How can you not realize how easy a target Mali is with his color?" Kiara started questioning again, "He could've died if you came any later!"_

_Simba decided to step in and defended, "Kiara, it was an accident; we won't let it happen again."_

_Kiara guaranteed them, "Not for a while now because Mali will have to stay inside Pride Rock, recovering from his fatal wounds."_

"It was an accident," Kovu repeated, "Gee, what's with lionesses, nowadays?"

He slumped his shoulders and laid down on the rock he was sitting on.

After a while, though, his stomach growled as he did not even have breakfast.

He sighed and then stood up, searching for some prey to eat. Immediately, he saw a herd of gazelle and decided to have lunch.

Unlike Kiara, Kovu could stalk a single prey without being noticed or heard.

As he prowled between the grasses, he accidentally kicked a pebble which caused the whole herd to run away.

"Shoot!" Kovu reacted, trailing down the herd.

It had taken him twenty minutes to make a kill.

Kovu responded, "I must have something on my mind."

He sank his teeth into the gazelle's stomach, hoping that it would fill him up.

Only by eating the gazelle did his mind relax. By the time the gazelle was no more, his mind wandered again.

"What is it my mind in pondering on about?" he questioned himself, strolling toward Pride Rock.

**Lion King**

Two more weeks had passed and Mali was able to walk… err, limp.

"Mali, don't go outside yet," Kiara warned the recuperating cub, blocking his way, "You might get hurt again."

Mali meowed in confusion.

Kiara sighed and softly nudged Mali back inside the cave.

"Kiara, dear," Nala said, "I really think you're overdoing the protectiveness of a mother."

"But Mom," Kiara responded, "What if something happens again?"

Nala answered, "We could supervise him when he's outside."

Kiara was dumbstruck- why didn't she notice that before?

Mali was staring at the two "arguing" lionesses and found it tedious.

He walked outside of the cave, leaving the two lionesses unaware that he was gone like the other lions.

**Lion King**

Mali had ambled all the way to the water hole, curious about the strange new creatures he had never seen before.

As he jogged toward the monkeys, he did not notice the fighting elephants. And one of the elephant's foot was right above Mali, ready to stomp him when it came down…

**Lion King**

Phew, that was long. Sorry about the cliffhanger, it's pretty late here and it's a school night! XP Should I put previews up in the next part? I'm going to let your readers decide. For those who have reviewed, please keep reviewing; those who are reading this, please review! I'm probably going to update this in a few days so expect another update soon (hopefully XP)!


	3. More Trouble for Mali

_Mistaken_

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King but I do own Mali.

Summary: Kiara and Kovu stumble upon a dehydrated lion cub in the savannah, but what if he wasn't a lion cub but a…?

Message from Me: Sorry I took so long to update, I was sick. Don't ask me how, though. XP I wonder why I feel like updating this fanfic but none of the others…

**Lion King**

As the elephant's foot proceeded to stomp Mali, Kovu spotted what was happening.

He reacted, "Oh man!" and rushed towards Mali.

**Lion King**

He proved too fast for the foot for Mali was in his mouth before he knew it.

"Geez, Mali, why do you cause so much trouble?" Kovu thought to himself, running towards Pride Rock.

**Lion King**

For some reason, Nala and Kiara had not noticed that Mali was gone.

"But what if he steps on a needle or stubs his paw?" Kiara asked.

Nala replied, "Kiara, we can take care of those all."

They heard footsteps enter the cave and turned their heads to see Kovu, dropping Mali by the entrance.

"Who was careless now?" he inquired and pushed Mali inside. Mali dashed towards Nala and Kiara and meowed.

Kiara queried, "What happened?"

"Well," Kovu started, "while you and Nala were busy chatting, I found Mali almost stomped by an elephant's foot."

Nala responded, "Eh?! We were really careless this time."

Kiara looked around and asked, "Hey, where did Mali go?"

**Lion King**

Once again, Mali found the chattering boring and slipped away from his guardians.

He really, _really_, wanted to see those monkeys and was certain that he would see them.

His stomach growled; he didn't realize he hadn't eaten since morning.

He meowed, hoping it would do something but didn't.

His back cringed a bit from the not recovered wound.

His surroundings were unfamiliar and he meowed yet again. No response.

His ears drooped and he sat down, growling stomach, aching pain, and all.

The bushes beside him rustled and he jumped up.

Right before him was a crocodile… and she was hungry.

The crocodile's tongue licked the side of her mouth, eager to taste the meal right in front of her.

Mali used his instincts to run away from predator, towards a murky lake.

He sensed the crocodile gaining on him and jumped on what appeared to be a rock.

He thought was out of reach from the crocodile… if only that crocodile didn't know how to swim.

Mali felt the rock beneath him move and jerked his head down, seeing that it was not a rock.

Startled from the new crocodile, Mali jumped onto a tree stump, stumbling to reach the top.

More and more crocodiles began to surround Mali and he was frightened at this event.

He froze, unable to move because of the fear.

Crocodiles tried reaching Mali but none were able to; that didn't stop them from trying, though.

"Mali!" a voice yelled out.

Unfortunately, Mali was too scared to see who it was.

Simba watched the scene before him: Mali was stuck, unmoving, on a tree stump with crocodiles trying to eat him.

Simba's reaction was running up to the swamp and yelling Mali's name again. Still no response.

"Mali, move!" Simba demanded, after all the name calls. All he attracted were crocodiles.

He hesitated before jumping onto each one, being a step closer to Mali every time.

"Mali, jump down!" Simba ordered, "I'll catch you!" Still, Mali wouldn't budge; he was too afraid that he could not hear what Simba was saying.

Simba leaped up next to Mali and grabbed him, bounding towards the nearest cliff.

"Mali needs extra care," Simba thought to himself, dashing towards Pride Rock.

**Lion King**

The lion and two lionesses back at Pride Rock were busy searching for Mali.

"Mali, Mali!" they kept on repeating.

Kiara spoke up, "Why didn't anyone notice Mali sneak away?"

Kovu answered, "Maybe because he's really sneaky."

"Whatever the case, he's always stuck in trouble," Nala pointed out, sticking her head into a bush and then pulling it out, "Any luck?"

Kiara and Kovu shook their heads.

A thump sound was heard before them, causing the three to turn their heads.

"And I'm going to guess what happened," Simba said, "Mali snuck away again."

He turned around so they could see his back, where there was a sleeping Mali.

"Mali!" Kiara shouted, running up to her father.

"So what adventures did he go through this time, Simba?" Kovu asked him, also running up.

Simba answered, "Crocodiles; he was so scared he couldn't – wouldn't – move from the stump."

"That's terrible!" Nala responded, "How does this one little lion cub cause himself so much trouble?"

Kovu replied, "Maybe because he's _not_ a lion cub."

Simba and Nala turned towards him with confused expressions.

"Remember?" Kovu queried, "We found him in the bushes, right? And he's white. Not to mention weird-looking."

Kiara told him, "You shouldn't point out rude things."

Kovu apologized but still continued, "His body is _way_ weaker than ours and he's much more… what's that word? Um… different."

Everything was quiet until Simba interrupted it; "We'll just keep him alive until we find his parents. Maybe then we'll figure out what he is."

The other nodded in agreement.

**Lion King**

"Hey, look, Bob, see that white lion cub?"

"Yeah, Doofus, I see it… it'll be worth a fortune if we get it!"

"My name's Gus."

"Whatever, back to the point. If we get that lion cub, we could be rich!"

"Yeah, and torn to pieces by its protectors!"

"Ah, but we have others, remember?"

"'You mean…?"

"Yeah, Doofus, we're going to nab that lion cub by using these two!"

Two white lions appeared behind them, but something was different about the two. They were _tamed_.

**Lion King**

Again, sorry about the late update. I was sick. I've decided not to put in previews because of my chapters' short lengths. (I know this one is shorter than usual. I'm still a bit ill.) Who are these two new lions? Who are "Gus" and "Bob" and how were they going to steal Mali? You have to wait until the next update! Until then, see you! 


	4. Uh Oh

Mistaken

_Mistaken_

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King but I do own Mali, Gus, Bob, Jam, and Tar.

Summary: Kiara and Kovu stumble upon a dehydrated lion cub in the savannah, but what if he wasn't a lion cub but a…?

Message from Me: I don't feel like updating any other of my stories, for some strange reason. Strange… Well, it means that you readers are lucky because you have an early update! 

**Lion King**

The next day, even after all those "adventures", Mali still wanted to go outside.

"No, no, no, Mali," Kiara scolded, blocking Mali's way, "Not until you fully heal."

Mali meowed in confusion but still tried to pass Kiara.

Kiara nudged Mali back inside, hoping he would understand.

Yet, Mali still wanted to explore outside.

Nala pointed out, "Kiara, you're too gentle."

"How can I _not_ be gentle?" Kiara reacted.

Mali took the chance to try to escape but failed because Kovu blocked the way.

"Kiara, there's some trouble in my way; should I move him?" he asked.

Mali meowed in puzzlement, yet again.

"Oh," Kiara realized, pushing Mali back inside the cave.

"Mali sure is one big troublemaker," Kovu stated, strolling inside.

Simba sauntered in, a while later, and asked what had happened.

"Mali just tried to escape again," Nala told him.

Kovu added, "I stopped him from another adventure, though."

Kiara wondered out loud, "How long will Mali take to heal from his wounds?"

"Yeah and how long will it take to find his parents?" Kovu added.

"Yeah, about that," Simba interrupted, "I think I found them."

Three pairs of eyes turned their attention towards Simba.

Simba clarified, "I was out hunting today and I found these two white lions looking around in the trees. I walked up to them and asked who they were."

"What were their names?" Nala asked.

Simba answered, "Tar and Jam."

"What kind of names are those?" Kovu inquired.

"I don't know but," Simba said before he continued explaining, "they said they were looking for their lost cub."

Kiara's ears perked up at this statement.

Kovu queried, "So where are they now?"

"They're right outside," Simba replied, "waiting for their cub."

Kiara felt unsure of what to do; Mali had stayed by Kiara, for some reason, and had not wandered off, in a miraculous feat.

"I'll take him to them," Kovu insisted, walking towards Kiara.

But Kiara said, "No, I'll do it."

Nala asked, "Are you sure, Kiara?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Mom," Kiara reassured her, nudging Mali to stand up.

Nala and Mali sauntered outside, afterwards, and Simba kept a close eye on them.

**Lion King**

Tar and Jam were beginning to become restless.

"This is taking _forever_!" Tar whispered into Jam's ear.

Jam hushed him, assuring him about the prize they would receive after it was all done.

"This icky paint is making feel funny," Tar murmured, "What about you?"

"Well, you have to admit, it is pretty sticky," Jam admitted.

Minutes later (and after much more pitter patter from Tar), Nala came outside with Mali.

"He's yours, right?" Kiara questioned them.

They both nodded their heads.

Kiara urged Mali, "Go on" but Mali stayed behind Kiara, feeling insecure of the two lions.

Kiara queried, "Why does Mali feel unsafe around you?"

"He's young; he probably doesn't remember us," Jam reasoned with Kiara.

"Mali, go on," Kiara resumed urging afterwards.

Mali shook his head no, running back to the cave.

"Mali does not want to be with you," Kiara stated, "Why is that?"

Tar and Jam stuttered at what to say.

"Kiara, what's going on?" Simba queried, approaching the three.

"Daddy, they're not Mali's parents!" Kiara yelled out, "They're phonies!"

Tar pushed Jam and ran off, towards the tree.

Into Jam thought to herself, "We should've thought of a different signal" and ran off into Tar's direction.

"Where are they going?" Simba inquired.

Suddenly, gunshots were being discharged, killing anything they hit.

"Kiara, inside!" Simba demanded, pushing his daughter up Pride Rock.

"Simba, what's going on?!" Nala asked, exiting the cave.

Simba shouted, "Stay inside!"

Inside the cave, Kovu was staying with Mali, unsure of what to do.

"Mali, what's wrong?" Kovu questioned the little cub who was shivering.

Kovu thought to himself, "If only you could talk…"

**Lion King**

The whole savannah was on a rampage, running away from the gunshots.

"Doofus, we're trying to catch a lion cub, not kill it!" Bob told Gus.

Gus pointed out, "You're the one who's shooting, though!"

Bob quickly stopped shooting, immediately.

"Come on, let's get inside the cave!" Bob whispered to him and tried standing up, only to be pulled down.

Gus reasoned with him, "Don't you realize what you're doing?! Those four lions are inside that cave with the cub and angered because of our attempt! Speaking of which, we still need to reward Tar and Jam."

"Why did you call that lion Jam, anyways?" Bob asked him, changing the subject.

"Because I like jam!" Gus answered.

Their two lions were right behind them, waiting for their prize.

"Right, right, here," Bob said, tossing them two hams.

"How big is that pocket of yours?" Gus questioned his partner.

Bob replied, "Really, really, big. Now, let's get that lion cub!"

"Did you not hear what I said?!" Gus reacted, only to be pulled by Bob.

**Lion King**

Inside the cave, it was quiet… too quiet.

"Bob, this place is scaring me…" Gus informed his partner, once again.

"Don't worry, Doofus, all we have to do in nab a cub," Bob "guaranteed" his partner.

Bob spotted Mali and began reaching over towards him until he felt something bite his hand.

"AHHHH!!" he screamed out, trying to pull back his hand, "THE PAIN!!"

They heard a snarl from their left, right, front, and back- in other word's all directions.

Kovu was biting Bob's hand and was sure not going to let go.

Kiara was at the entrance, making sure they wouldn't escape.

Nala was at their left and Simba was at their right, ready to attack them.

Bob panicked and shouted, "Tar, Jam, help!"

Instantly, the two jumped inside the cave, tackling Kiara and biting Nala.

"Nala, Kiara!" Simba reacted, trying to pry off the two.

Kovu had to stay where he was; otherwise, if he tried to help, the two would swipe Mali.

"This lion won't let go of my hand!" Bob yelled out, pulling his hand.

"Let go!" Gus ordered, using his own hands to force open Kovu's mouth.

"Mali," Kovu said, a bit unclear because of what he was doing, "stay deeper inside the cave!"

Mali didn't understand what Kovu was saying until he was kicked by Kovu's foot.

He instantaneously ran off further into cave, only to find it blocked.

Believing he was in serious danger, he dug through a bunch of rocks and created a hole in which he could escape through.

"Why do you want Mali?!" Nala asked the two lions, struggling to escape their grasp.

"Because our masters need him for profit," Tar answered, trying to bite Nala's neck.

"Mom!" Kiara roared out, kicking off Jam and ramming Tar off of her mother.

"Drat, Tar, our masters!" Jam said, running towards Kovu.

Simba yelled out, "Kovu, let go!"

Instantly, Kovu opened his mouth and Bob fell atop of Gus.

"Doofus, Doofus, where'd you go?!" Bob cried out.

He felt something move under him and stood up. "What are you doing?! We're going to be eaten! Let's get out of here!" Bob shouted, and ran out screaming.

"Geez, wait up!" Gus responded, "Tar, Jam, come on!"

The three invaders dashed out and the lions (and lionesses) were sure they would come back sooner or later.

"They're finally gone…" Kiara stated, resting.

"Eh, at least you didn't taste them," Kovu said, wiping his tongue with his paw.

Simba queried, "Kovu, where's Mali?"

Kovu responded, "He should be in the back" and walked towards there. The others followed.

"Mali, Mali?" Kovu asked, "Where are you?"

"Kovu," Kiara said, trying to get his attention.

"What?" he reacted.

Simba pointed at the hole for Kiara.

"Oh, drat," Kovu responded, hitting his head against the wall.

**Lion King**

Mali had run who-knows-how-far from Pride Rock; he was just afraid of what was going on.

When he had stopped running, he found himself in the middle of nowhere with a giant tree and some vultures floating in the skies.

He meowed in bewilderment, uncertain of the dangers that could be here.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice asked.

Mali jumped around the see a baboon holding a staff with fruits on it.

"Hello there," he greeted, "My name's Rafiki."

**Lion King**

I feel so mean to Mali. TT I'm sorry for the cliffhanger- I had to get off just now. Eventually, I will add the other characters from Lion King. Eventually. XP Thank you for all those reviews! Please keep reviewing! (The new characters' profiles are in my profile.) Bye now! 


	5. Something Good

Mistaken

_Mistaken_

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King but I do own Mali, Bob, Gus, Tar, and Jam.

Summary: Kiara and Kovu stumble upon a dehydrated lion cub in the savannah, but what if he wasn't a lion cub but a…?

Message from Me: I feel as if it's been a long time since I updated this; don't you think so, too, readers? Oh well. Enjoy the reading!

**Lion King**

Mali felt as if he shouldn't be afraid of this new creature, who called himself Rafiki.

He sniffed him, wanting to know him better.

"Ho, ho, ho," reacted Rafiki, "a curious one, aren't you? Come to my tree; I will show you something you will like."

As Rafiki jumped into his tree, Mali climbed up with difficulty.

Rafiki offered his hand, which Mali accepted, gratefully.

The fat tree was bigger inside than out: there were paintings and fruits inside the covered most of it.

Mali explored this new mysterious place, eventually dipping his face into some paint. He meowed, as he tried to wipe it off.

"Ho, ho, ho," Rafiki reacted, "you must be that adopted cub that Nala found. Mufasa's been telling me about you."

Mali meowed in confusion with big blotch of red on his nose.

Rafiki laughed and then petted Mali's head.

"Don't you think you should go back now?" Rafiki asked Mali; he shook his head "no" and lowered himself closer to the ground.

"There's nothing to fear there," Rafiki assured Mali, "Those four are gone; they can't hurt you."

Mali was hesitant but then decided to side with his safe side that said "it's dangerous."

Rafiki sighed and then assumed, "You've encountered a danger far worse others, no? That's why you're afraid to go back." Rafiki hopped of the vine he was on and sat himself besides Mali.

"Now, now, young Mali," Rafiki said, "facing dangers may be difficult but it'll end up helping you in the end."

Mali felt sleepy and shifted himself so as to use Rafiki as a head support.

Rafiki smiled and resumed, "You've used much energy in coming here; when you wake up, we shall venture back to the Pride Lands."

**Lion King**

Back at the Pride Lands, everything was everything but calm.

"Mali!" Nala roared out, "Mali!"

"Mali!" Kiara yelled out, even louder, "Where are you?!"

Kovu shouted out, "Hey, Mali, where are you?!" into a small cave, scaring out some birds.

Simba hollered, "Mali, are you anywhere nearby?!"

Many, many, many, (well, let's say it's been a _long_ time) hours later, they met again at Pride Rock.

"Anyone find him?" Nala asked.

"No," Kovu answered.

Kiara and Simba shook their heads.

"Oh, great," Nala reacted, out of breath.

"That experience must've really frightened him," Simba guessed, "He's still a child, isn't he?"

Kovu nodded and added, "Plus he brings trouble every time we don't keep an eye on him."

Kiara sighed and then suggested, "We should keep looking for him; he could be in danger, for all we know!"

Nala responded, "Kiara, dear, we should take a break first. We're all tired out."

Kiara reacted, "Fine, you guys rest; I'll keep searching for Mali." She took off, afterwards.

"Hey, Kiara, wait up," Kovu said, "I'll come with you!" He followed Kiara quickly later soon after.

"Where do you suppose he is?" Nala questioned Simba. He shook his head.

He answered, "I don't know. He could be in the Outlands or even somewhere beyond there."

Nala added, "He could be with Timon and Pumbaa too, you know."

Simba reacted, "I think that would be a very slight chance because they would've come back with Mali right away."

"Why?"

"Mali… has a way with exploring," was all she received before Simba strolled inside the cave.

**Lion King**

"Kiara, wait up!" Kovu yelled out, catching up to her.

"I won't 'wait up', Kovu," Kiara responded, "Mali is lost. He is lost because of your carelessness. Now, it's everyone's loss."

Kovu queried, "Why are you always blaming me about Mali?"

"Because it's always your fault," Kiara answered.

Kovu reacted, "You know, that's kind of harsh."

Kiara retorted, "Well, at least it's not rude."

Kovu responded, "Now, hey, Kiara, don't get your jumbles in a bunch."

"How can I _not_ get my jumbles in a bunch?" Kiara inquired, "Mali is lost, possibly _dead_, we have no trace of him, and it's all because of you."

"Kiara, you should calm down," Kovu suggested.

"I will not calm down; at least, not until Mali is found, safe and sound," Kiara replied.

Kiara trotted forwards, leaving a hurt Kovu behind.

"She really picks that cub over me, doesn't she?" he asked himself, sauntering towards Pride Rock.

**Lion King**

Mali had fallen asleep, not too long ago.

Rafiki was smiling, rubbing Mali's head every now and then.

A gentle gust of wind blew passed Rafiki and he rejoined, "Yes, this is Mali, Mufasa."

Another gentle breeze strolled passed Mali, seemingly petting him.

"Mali has been frightened, yes," Rafiki admitted, "but I shall help him overcome that fear so he may return to the Pride Lands."

He grabbed a fruit, above him, and chewed it while watching Mali sleep peacefully.

**Lion King**

"He's still not here?!" Kiara cried out, scaring a few nearby birds away.

"Kiara, dear, please calm down," Nala recommended.

Kiara retorted, "Mali is too young to realize the trouble he gets in! He could be jumping off a waterfall, right now!"

Simba tried calming her down; "Kiara, please, just settle down."

Kovu added, "You're panicking the rest of the land, by the way."

"I do not care!" Kiara snapped, "All I care about is Mali's safety!"

Kovu was upset that Kiara would actually go that far for a small cub; he sauntered back inside the cave saying, "Do what you want then; I don't care, either."

Kiara gave him a "Hmph" and was about to continue searching for Mali when someone stopped her.

"Kiara, you're overreacting," Simba told her, "Do you not realize that you're hurting everyone around you."

Kiara responded, "But I'm not hurting anyone at all, Daddy."

Nala defended Simba, "Oh really? Kovu seems pretty upset that you 'don't care' for anything except Mali anymore."

"So?" Kiara reacted.

"Anything accounts for Kovu, Kiara," Simba informed her.

Kiara responded, "Oh… yeah, that right…"

Nala notified her, "You've been so caught up about protecting Mali that you haven't had time for us, then along Kovu."

Kiara's head drooped, in guilt.

"You have to apologize to him, Kiara," Simba said. (Me: Notice that he doesn't say "should.")

"Yeah, okay, I'll apologize to him," Kiara agreed and strolled inside the cave.

**Lion King**

Kiara asked, "Kovu, are you here?"

"Of course I'm here," a voice answered, "You saw me enter, didn't you? Or was it that you 'didn't care' that you didn't notice." He sounded offended.

Kiara apologized, "Listen… Kovu… I'm sorry. I was so held up with Mali's protection that I pushed everything else aside. Including you."

Kovu's head was lifted a bit.

Kiara resumed, "I was a being a jerk that time and I really just want what's best for Mali so he can survive. I'm really sorry, Kovu; will you forgive me?"

She saw Kovu stand up and then walk passed her. She sighed and took that as a "no" until…

"Hey, are you coming?"

Kiara turned her head around to see Kovu smiling at her.

"We still need to find Mali," he told her, "Right?"

Kiara smiled back and replied, "Right."

**Lion King**

It had been a day since Mali found himself at Rafiki's tree, yet he didn't notice how quickly time passed.

"Young Mali, you do remember we must return back to the Pride Lands, no?" Rafiki questioned the young white cub.

Mali just stared at Rafiki, meowing as a response.

Rafiki reacted, "Ho, ho, ho, a very cute cub you are" and petted Mali's head.

"We must be going now," Rafiki told Mali and picked him up.

Another gentle wind blew passed Rafiki and he responded, "Oh? You'd like to bring him back, Mufasa?"

The wind blew again and Rafiki reacted, "Ah, I see- extending his curiosity range, right?"

Rafiki exited his tree and placed Mali back onto the ground.

Mali looked around the terrain and saw a leaf, blowing with the wind.

Out of curiosity, he followed it, interested in where it was going.

"Show him to somewhere exciting," Rafiki told Mufasa.

**Lion King**

Mali had been following the lead until he had reached land filled with greens and water. There was even a giant waterfall nearby. (Me: Do you know where he is?)

He looked around, attracted by this wondrous place.

He heard his stomach growl and then some bushes rustle.

"Was that you, Pumbaa?" a voice asked.

"It certainly wasn't me, Timon," another voice answered.

Mali turned around to see a small rat-like animal and a giant pig, opposite of the other.

The rat-like animal assumed, "Oh, so it was you whose stomach growled."

"Maybe we should give him some grubs," the pig suggested.

"Hey, I just had a great idea!" the rat-like animal stated, "How about we give him some grubs?"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, that's a great idea!" the pig reacted, jumping up and down.

"I'm Timon," the rat-like animal said, pulling Mali's paw, "and that's Pumbaa. Now, come on, we're going to give you something to eat that you'll love!"

Timon pulled Mali into the forest with Pumbaa following, right behind them.

**Lion King**

I'm sorry that I ended this chapter terribly. It's late and a school night again! XP Anyways, I wanted to add some "fun" for Mali since he's been going through a lot lately. Hopefully, it'll turn out all right. Well, I'll see you all until my next update, everybody!


	6. Surprise, Surprise

Mistaken

_Mistaken_

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King but I do own Mali, Gus, Bob, Jam, Tar, and the plot.

Summary: Kiara and Kovu stumble upon a dehydrated lion cub in the savannah, but what if he wasn't a lion cub but a…?

Message from Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while… there were star tests and other updates to do so… yeah. (Hooray; Kovu 01 favorited my story! That makes me so happy! ) On with the story!

**Lion King**

Mali sat behind a tree stump, waiting for Timon and Pumbaa to return.

Apparently, they didn't know Mali could be a lot of trouble when he was alone.

Mali, being the curious animal we all know he was, spotted something that was small, brown, and was slimy.

He poked at it with his paw before it wriggled under a nearby branch.

"Hey, little guy, we're back! 'With treats, too," Timon shouted out, holding a leaf tray of bugs.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, Timon! We should give Mali a slimy worm so he can savor it!" Pumbaa suggested.

Timon protested, "No, he should eat the crunchy ones!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!" (1)

Mali meowed, catching their attention, and Timon and Pumbaa saw Mali poking a worm.

Pumbaa reacted, "A worm! An oh-so-slimy-delectable worm!"

Without further ado, Pumbaa slurped the worm up.

Mali jumped from the loud sound and looked around for the worm. When he couldn't find it, he meowed in confusion.

"Ah, you don't want to eat that stuff," Timon told Mali, unaware of Mali's lack of comprehension, "Here, try this." He held a blue winged bug in front of Mali.

Mali, being Mali, sniffed the bug and meowed in perplexity.

Timon informed Mali, "You eat it… like this" and plopped the blue bug inside his mouth. "This one doesn't taste very good, though…" he spit out the remains of the bug.

"Ooh, ooh, little guy, try this!" Pumbaa recommended to Mali, holding a plump caterpillar in his mouth.

Seeing the caterpillar, Mali did what Timon did: he crunched it and then spit it out.

"Hey, what's wrong, little guy?" Pumbaa asked Mali, "Don't you like it?" Mali tilted his head in confusion.

"Pumbaa, you have it all wrong!" Timon said, "He obviously likes crunchy grubs!"

Pumbaa objected, "Maybe that caterpillar wasn't tasty…"

Mali just eyed the said caterpillar and nudged it with his nose.

"…I'll go find a new one!" Pumbaa notified Timon and jogged off into the forest.

Timon wrapped an arm around Mali's neck and said, "So what's your name?"

Mali meowed in incomprehension.

"You mean… you can't talk? Boy… geez… how am I supposed to handle this one?" Timon questioned himself, scrunching forehead and crossing his arms.

Mali poked Timon's stomach (2), finding it peculiar that it was… small.

Timon responded, "Hey, don't do that. I'm ticklish there" and clutched his stomach.

Mali, liking the reaction, poked Timon's stomach again which caused Timon to laugh.

After continuous pokes on Timon's stomach, Pumbaa returned with a leaf tray of worms and beetles.

"I thought you said you were only going to bring a _worm_," Timon pointed out.

"Yeah, but," Pumbaa began to answer, "there were all these juicy-looking beetles and I don't want grubs to go to waste." He placed the tray in front of Mali, who looked at it with puzzlement.

"Say, Timon, shouldn't we take the little guy to Simba?" Pumbaa inquired, looking at Mali who was biting a worm… err, trying to.

Timon answered, "Hmm… maybe. I mean this little guy doesn't even talk!"

Pumbaa responded, "Really? Then… how are we supposed to know what he wants?"

"I think we should let Simba handle that. We were supposed to meet him back at Pride Rock, anyways, remember?" Timon replied.

"Eh, I forgot…" Pumbaa answered.

"Well, anyways, let's get going," Timon said, "Hey, little guy! We're going now, come on!"

Mali perked his head up and saw that Timon was waving at him.

With exhilaration, he pounced onto Timon.

"Yep…" Timon reacted, gasping, "We'll let Simba handle this."

Pumbaa carried Mali, along the way.

**Lion King**

"Mali!" Kiara shouted, running towards Pumbaa and Timon.

"Thank goodness, you found him!" Nala told the two.

Kovu queried, "Where was he all this time?"

Pumbaa answered, "Well… we found him in our paradise… 'Don't know where he was before that…"

"Well, at least, we know Mali was in good hands during his missing period," Simba said.

Kiara was nuzzling Mali with her nose so much that Nala had to pull her back before she hurt Mali.

"Mali, we were so worried about you," Kiara informed the little cub, aware of the fact he couldn't understand her.

"Hey, Simba," Timon said, "how come this little guy can't talk?"

Simba replied, "Well… he's still young and we found him only about a month ago so…"

"Eh, no need to explain," Timon assured Simba, "Just tell us when the little guy can talk so we can treat him to some more grubs."

"Grubs?" Kovu inquired.

Pumbaa clarified, "Bugs!"

"Gross!" Kovu responded.

"Real mature, Kovu, real mature," Kiara told him, overhearing his response.

Kovu replied, "And I don't suppose you've ever eaten a bug, have you?"

Kiara answered, "Daddy has."

Kovu's attention turned to Simba. "I don't eat them as often now, so don't worry about finding shells inside the cave," Simba assured him. (3)

Kovu sighed in relief.

Mali yawned and leaned on Nala's leg.

"I think Mali needs a nap," Nala notified everyone, "I'll bring him inside."

"Me too," Kiara added.

**Lion King**

"Zanzibar, sweetie, you really shouldn't be walking now," a lioness told a Leopard.

"Don't start with me, Natasha," Zanzibar snapped, "I need to find that cub so I can redeem myself. Just because I mated with a different species gives them no right to insult me!"

Natasha stepped back from the shout.

Zanzibar mumbled, "Just because I had couldn't run as fast as everyone and that he was a recessive hybrid doesn't mean we're any different from the rest… we just needs to catch up with everyone, that's all."

"Zanzibar…" Natasha said, standing beside the leopard.

"Come on, Natasha," Zanzibar said, lifting his spotted face, "We still have to find Sash so I can prove my tribe wrong of their accusations." 

Zanzibar and Natasha walked into the Pride Lands.

**Lion King**

Yeah, short chapter, I know but I've been busy with tests and such. - - I'll try updating again this week or next week but it might be short.

Lots of information in the last section! Hopefully, you'll all figure out: a) what animal Mali is b) who his parents are and c) why he was lost… wait a minute! You don't figure out c until next chapter! XP

**Lion King**

Here are a few notes:

1. Yeah, I had to use the slimy-crunchy argument between Timon and Pumbaa. I couldn't resist; it was just too funny to leave out. XP

2. I can just imagine Mali doing this… -Imagines- So cute! 

3. Now, I'm not sure Simba actually eats them anymore because they don't include it in Lion King 2.

**Lion King**

Anyways, I'm going to try and update soon. Please review! Zanzibar and Natasha's profiles will be inside my profile.

Until the next update, everybody! Bye!


	7. Personalities

Mistaken

_Mistaken_

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King but I do own Mali, Bob, Gus, Tar, Jam, Zanzibar, Natasha, and the plot.

Summary: Kiara and Kovu stumble upon a dehydrated lion cub in the savannah, but what if he wasn't a lion cub but a…?

Message from Me: How long has it been? A week? I hope so because I have so much work to do! I'm supposed to finish a math problem with my friends but I'm feeling lazy. So, I'm updating for you readers! XP Enjoy!

(I spaced out the other chapters because, for some reason, FanFiction won't let me use the hyphens. So, I used the words **Lion King** in bold.)

There will be a memory which will be in _italics_.

**Lion King**

"Bob, hold still! I need to wrap new bandages around your hand!" Gus complained, trying to push Bob back on the bed.

Bob countered, "I can't stay still if you're trying to kill me!"

"And I won't stop 'killing' you until you stay still!" Gus retorted.

"How long has it been?" Tar asked her older sister while lying on her back.

Jam replied, "Around three or five days… but it's seems to have been an eternity."

Tar and Jam were watching their masters' bickering against each from inside the tent.

"I am… so hungry…" Tar said to no one in mind.

"Yeah, they haven't fed us since yesterday…" Jam added, "Let's go eat now."

Tar did not argue and turned over onto her paws.

They paced up to their masters and nudged their legs.

"Bob, Tar and Jam are hungry," Gus told his partner.

"So?" Bob reacted, "Go feed them!"

Gus sighed and responded, "_You_ have the food, remember?"

"I knew that," Bob said after a moment and then paused; "We're out of supplies right now."

"Sheesh," Gus replied, "I had to use almost _everything_ of ours for your 'needs'!"

Tar and Jam nudged their masters' legs again.

"They haven't gone hunting in a while…" Gus thought to himself.

Gus left Bob for a while and signaled for Tar and Jam to follow him.

**Lion King**

Gus finished cleaning the paint off of the two lions, and there wasn't a scratch of white on them, at all.

Tar's yellow-orange fur blended with her surroundings and Jam's mahogany-colored fur disguised her as a rock. With these two, they could hunt down whatever they wanted to eat.

"You're going to have to hunt for your food right now," Gus notified them, "We're running low on food so you need to work. When I blow the whistle, come back, okay?"

Now, you may think Tar and Jam were lazy and hated working but that wasn't it. They just hated Bob; he was a mean, lean, arguing-machine that was lazy.

They nodded their heads, having heard these instructions before and ran off into the savannah.

**Lion King**

"Okay, Tar, let's see if our skills have decreased or not," Jam suggested to her younger sister.

"Right, big sister," Tar agreed and then stalked a gazelle. It turned around, hearing a rock turn over but then resumed its grazing.

"Heh," Tar reacted, "too easy."

With a gigantic roar, Tar pounced towards the gazelle, purposely missing it so it could run towards her sister's direction.

Jam licked her lips and the swooped onto the victim, sinking her teeth into the gazelle's neck and her paws digging into its hide.

It called out to its herd but none helped, too afraid of the lionesses.

Tar bit into the gazelle's stomach, bringing it to its fall.

With their teamwork, the gazelle plummeted to its death.

Jam licked her blooded lips and responded, "Hm, seven minutes and fifty-eight seconds; that's not too bad."

"Yeah, whatever," Tar replied, already eating the carcass, "Are you going to eat or what?"

"I'm eating, I'm eating," Jam answered, ripping the cadaver apart.

**Lion King**

In only half an hour, they had eaten three antelopes, two gazelles, and a boar. (Me: They didn't eat Pumbaa, all right?)

"We need to find food for our masters," Jam reminded her sister and then thought for a bit; "Let's have a bath as a reward."

"Yeah, my fur is covered in animal guts," Tar concurred.

"One more kill should make a day's worth," Jam assured her and stood up, "Let's go find another boar."

Within minutes, another victim fell beneath the vehemence of the two's attacks.

"This one was a bit tough," Tar admitted.

Jam reasoned, "Yeah, but we're tired and boars are pretty stubborn… and dumb."

They both snickered at the statement.

"Come on, let's go give this to our masters now," Jam told her sister.

"Um, which way do we go, though?" Tar inquired, looking around.

Jam replied, "Well… I'm not sure. Let's retrace our steps."

**Lion King**

"Zanzibar!" Natasha screamed out, catching her ill husband.

Zanzibar guaranteed her, "I'm fine… really." He lifted himself up from his wife.

"You're not healthy! I knew you shouldn't have fought before we left!" Natasha reacted.

Zanzibar shouted, "It was the only way to escape the Outlands! Did you want us to die there or come injured into the Pride lands?!"

Natasha remained silent but helped Zanzibar stand up.

"I'm just worried, okay dear?" Natasha told Zanzibar, "You've went through a lot there."

"Yeah," Zanzibar responded, "but then you came and saved me."

**(Start Flashback)**

_A teenage-looking leopard steadied himself, preparing to win the race between his rivals._

"_Ready, Slowpoke?" the one to his right asked, "You know you're always going to lose, right?"_

_Zanzibar snarled at him and retorted, "I will surpass you!"_

"_Heh," the one to his left reacted, "your disability will lead you to your end."_

"_Kids, ready yourselves," the adult leopard ordered._

_Once they were set, she yelled, "Go!"_

_Zanzibar's two rivals were already two feet in front of him- which was bad._

_Only halfway through the race, Zanzibar was hardly anywhere ear his rivals._

_And when he finished, he was only greeted by displeasure\._

"_So, Slowpoke," the one that was at his right said; "You lost. You know what that means, right?"_

_The one that was at his left answered for him; "Punishment."_

_Only a second later, he was charged into a tree, with such impact that the tree cracked._

"_W-why you…" Zanzibar murmured, trying to stand up._

_They both smirked and declared, "You will _NEVER_ be a true leopard, Zanzibar. You lack the speed needed to survive."_

_They always used Zanzibar's disability against him._

_**Lion King**_

_(Seven years later)_

_Zanzibar, a now full-grown leopard, was walking around the borders of the Outlands and Pride Lands._

_His leopard "friends" were not around because they were asleep._

_Something caught his eye as it rustled through the tall grass._

_He stared at it and spoke, "Come out."_

_Instantly, a lioness revealed herself, her tail swishing back and forth._

"_You're pretty good," she complimented and then added, "for a stranger."_

"_I'm a _leopard_ if you haven't noticed, thank you very much," Zanzibar responded._

"_Really?" she queried and then jogged up to him, "I didn't notice your spots until up close now."_

_Zanzibar responded, "Are you _blind_ or something?"_

_She answered, "Yeah, I'm starting to."_

_Zanzibar stood, dumbfounded at what she said. "Y-you're becoming blind?"_

_She looked up at him and replied, "Yeah; a disability I had since I was a child. It worsens each day so I can't see very well… I was kicked out of my pride because of it."_

_Zanzibar didn't know why but he felt terrible when he heard those words; "When were you kicked out?"_

"_Just a few years ago," she responded, "That's when they figured it out. They said I was 'useless' and 'just baggage' so they kicked me out."_

"_I'm having the same problem," he told her, unknowingly, "My… species does not accept me very well because I'm… slow."_

_The lioness reacted, "That's horrendous! I understand for being kicked out like me but for just being slow! They should be ashamed!"_

"_Hey, I never knew your name," he informed her, changing the subject, "Mine's is Zanzibar."_

_After a moment, she smiled, "I'm Natasha."_

"_Natasha…" Zanzibar repeated and then looked at her; "Stay with me."_

_**Lion King**_

_(A year and a half later)_

"_Zanzibar, watch out!" Natasha warned her husband, while dodging the fearsome attacks of his species._

"_Don't worry about me, Natasha! Escape with Sash!" Zanzibar commanded, slamming another leopard onto the ground._

_Natasha asked, "But what about you?!"_

"_I told you; don't worry about me!" Zanzibar repeated, kicking a leopard in her shin, "Just go!"_

_Natasha, hesitantly, carried her hybrid cub in her mouth and ran away from the fight._

"_Sash," Natasha said, a bit muffled because she was holding him, "stop struggling!"_

_Sash meowed and pointed his head back at Zanzibar, who let out a pained roar as he was bitten._

"_Daddy will be safe, Sash," Natasha reassured her cub and repeated her husband's words; "Don't worry."_

_Zanzibar looked behind him to see Natasha crossing the borderline._

"_Please," he and Natasha thought, "just stay safe."_

_**Lion King**_

_(A few minutes later)_

"_Sash, stay here, understand?" Natasha ordered, placing Sash behind a rock, "I'll come back later, okay?"_

_Sash blinked and meowed in confusion, for he was only a couple of months old._

"_Don't move from this spot," Natasha repeated, "It's not too far from where Daddy is so we'll be back soon."_

_Natasha retreated from Sash, hurrying towards her husband._

_Sash simply looked at her receding back and walked into the Pride Lands._

**Lion King**

"I'm sorry," Natasha apologized, "I just couldn't think of being without you so I had to help!"

Zanzibar countered, "You were close to being killed! Natasha, your eyesight isn't very good so you were going to have difficulties fighting!"

"I know!" Natasha responded, "But I just had to help you! I knew Sash wouldn't understand but I was hoping!"

Zanzibar sighed and comforted her, "It's all right, Natasha; we'll find Sash and then we'll be a family again."

Natasha recommended, "Let's rest; we'll continue tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," Zanzibar concluded, lying on his stomach, "but don't expect me to appreciate it."

Natasha smiled at Zanzibar and replied, "Of course."

**Lion King**

Okay, this was a pretty long chapter. Right? Right? –Looks at right and left- Okay, maybe not but at least I updated! This chapter didn't go correctly… I'll just put what I wanted into the next chapter! XP Sorry, I can't update soon. If you're lucky, I might but it'd take a while. Oh, and the profiles are edited now. Well, everybody, I must be on my way! I hope I will conquer the annoying math problem! XP Bye!


	8. Returns

Mistaken

_Mistaken_

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King but I do own Mali/ Sash, Bob, Gus, Tar, Jam, Zanzibar, Natasha, and the plot.

Summary: Kiara and Kovu stumble upon a dehydrated lion cub in the savannah, but what if he wasn't a lion cub but a…?

Message from Me: Please don't hurt me!! I was busy with homework and projects – oh, forget the reason!! I'm sorry I made you wait a tremendous amount of time for this update! For your patience, I wrote a long chapter! (I hope I haven't lost any readers…) Enjoy!

**Lion King**

Bob and Gus peered over the branches, just enough to see Mali playing with Nala and Kiara. (Me: Whenever it is not in Zanzibar or Natasha's POV, we're going to refer Mali as Mali, okie dokie?)

"Remember, Doofus we can't hurt it," Bob reminded his "partner".

Gus coughed a bit; "I'm not the one who was dumb enough to have his hand almost torn off," he murmured.

"Did you say something?"

"N-no, not at all…"

Bob shook his head and mumbled something about "beginners."

"I better call Tar and Jam back now," Gus thought to himself as he pulled out a whistle that was on a string around his neck.

He blew it, which created a loud erect shriek.

"Gahh, Doofus, stop that thing!" Bob demanded.

The birds were flying around in circles, animals were in stampedes, and water was splashing all about.

Not tolerating any more, Bob snatched the whistle away from Gus.

"I absolutely _hate_ it when you use that whistle!" Bob told Gus.

"Yeah, but Tar and Jam think it's music," Gus pointed out to Bob, looking down.

Right below the branches of the tree they were sitting in, Tar and Jam were purring happily and loudly.

"I don't understand lionesses…" Bob muttered, letting go of the whistle to rub his forehead.

Gus hopped off the tree limb, unsuccessfully landing on his bum, and petted their lionesses.

"Hey, Bob, how about Tar and Jam trick those lions into letting them stay for the night and then they steal the white cub away while they're sleeping?" Gus suggested.

Bob responded, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you forgot that Tar and Jam _don't_ have white fur," Gus answered, stressing out the word "don't".

Before Bob could retort, Gus warned him, "Um, Bob, I recommend you jump off that branch now…"

"Huh?" came the intelligent respond.

Their lionesses roared in warning… but it was just too late.

The limb cracked and fell off, bringing Bob along with it.

"B-Bob! Hey Bob; eh…" reacted Gus.

Bob's arms were twisted in an inhuman way and his face was planted onto the ground.

"Oh, dear…" Gus reacted, placing his head onto his hands.

"Gfus, heff me uf," Bob said, muffled by the ground.

Gus responded, "What was that?"

Bob replied, "Heff me uff!"

Gus informed him, "I can't understand what you're saying!"

Bob slightly lifted his head and retorted, "HELP ME UP!"

"…oh."

**Lion King**

"I can't believe this! First, my hand is bitten; then, my arms are broken! And then, I end up back in bed!" Bob snapped, "This is your entire fault!"

Gus sighed; he needed a new partner.

"Yes, my fault; uh huh," Gus responded to Bob's retorts, used to his behavior.

Bob was sitting on his bed, arms in bandages (and out of usage for a long while), while Gus sat on a stool, hands between his legs.

"Bob," Gus interrupted Bob's blabbering, "are you hungry or not? We can eat the pig Tar and Jam caught for us."

"I'm not in the mood for a meal," Bob replied. His stomach growled loudly.

"Whatever you say," Gus reacted, walking away from their tent and ignoring Bob's rejoinders.

--

**Lion King**

Mali purred as Kiara licked his belly clean of dust. (Me: Aw, I can just imagine this… XP)

"That's good, Kiara," Nala commented, "You're starting to figure out this."

"Thanks, Mom," Kiara said, stopping. Mali frowned a bit at the loss of his bath.

Kiara responded, "Mom, I thought lion cubs hated baths… or at least the males."

Nala answered, "Most of them do; I guess Mali isn't one of them."

Mali meowed to receive their attention; "Sorry, Mali, bath's over," Kiara informed and nudged him.

Mali frowned a bit but then swished his tail around when he saw a leaf float by.

"Mom, can you take care of Mali while I'm gone hunting?" Kiara asked.

"Sure, Kiara, take your time," Nala replied, "I'll keep an eye on him."

Once Kiara was out of sight, Nala turned around, only to see Mali had vanished.

"Not again…" Nala sighed, and then turned to find Mali.

--

**Lion King**

After Mali had caught the leaf, he found a fluttering butterfly and began chasing it.

When it had flown out of sight, Mali found himself in a dreadful place: the Elephant Graveyard…

Mali, having already forgotten his last experience here, scouted the area.

When he figured out he could jump onto the carcass's bones, he concluded that this was a "playground".

He hopped and leapt from bone to bone, happily enjoying the excitement.

"Shenzi, look, it's that lion cub from before," Banzai pointed out.

"Do you think Simba and Kovu are going to kill us, this time?" Shenzi inquired.

Ed nodded his head, very quickly.

Banzai shrugged; "Well, if we're going to die, we might as well have a last dinner."

"Right… 'cause we wouldn't want to go to the afterlife with an empty stomach, now would we?" Shenzi reasoned.

They both turned to their mute friend; "Ed?"

He nodded his head, at an even higher speed then before.

Shenzi licked her lips before declaring, "Let's eat."

They paced towards Mali.

--

**Lion King**

"Simba, Kovu, what kind of danger do you think he's in?" Nala questioned said lions.

She had suggested they help her find him because of his "wandering ways".

"Hey, Nala, I have a really bad feeling," Simba notified the lioness. She nodded in agreement.

"Simba, let's go check the Elephant Graveyard," Kovu told him, "I don't want a recap of before…"

He nodded; they dashed off towards the grim environment.

--

**Lion King**

"Hey there, little guy…" Shenzi greeted, a little too friendly.

Mali stood back, startled, almost falling off the skeletons.

"Remember us?" Banzai queried, "It was a really interesting acquaintanceship, wasn't it?"

Although Mali had forgotten the exact place it happened, he remembered what the Hyena Trio had done to him.

On pure instinct, Mali rushed across the maze of remains; crawling, running, grasping, clawing; doing whatever he could to escape these menaces.

He stumbled upon a wrong turn, resulting in a dead end.

"Ch… too bad for you, little guy," Banzai said, "… but thanks for the run. We needed a workout."

Ed flicked drool onto Mali's fur as he shook his head around, which caused said leopon to wince.

"Time to dig in," Shenzi stated, inching closer to Mali.

But she – nor any of her companions – was closer than half a foot from Mali.

"Why you!" Kovu yelled, strangling Shenzi.

Simba had pinned down Banzai and Nala had Ed.

"Didn't we tell you to stay away from Mali?" Kovu questioned them, in an eerie deep voice.

"Yes, yes of course!" Banzai and Shenzi answered, simultaneously, "Ed?"

He shook his head.

Kovu snarled, silencing the Hyena Trio.

"Mali, are you-" Simba began asking but then stopped, "Kovu, Mali's in trouble!"

"What?!" Kovu reacted, now panicked and concerned.

"Mali!" Nala cried out, running towards the cub. Simba and Kovu followed, same speed. The trio used this as an escape from death.

The three knocked down nearby lions – one with darkish brown fur and one with lighter fur – away from the terrified Mali.

Kovu quickly rushed towards Mali; "Mali, are you all right? Speak to me! At least, make a sound!" he demanded, embracing the frightened cub.

"State your names," Nala ordered, "and that's not a suggestion."

Simba stiffened as he recognized their scents; "You're those lions that faked being Mali's parents!" he shouted.

Said newcomers stayed quiet until the mahogany-colored lion spoke up, "We are, and for your information, we're lion_esses_."

"Tar, no need to spare them unnecessary facts," the light-colored lion_ess_ pointed out, "We mean you no harm."

"What do you mean you mean no harm?!" Kovu yelled, clinching Mali closer to him, "You tried to take him away before!"

Tar rolled her eyes; "Relax, geez, we were on orders that time," she explained.

The three blinked; "… orders?" Nala reacted.

"You act like you've never had a master before."

"Jam, they're wild, remember?" Tar reminded her younger sister.

"It doesn't really matter," Jam responded, "They have a leader, don't they?"

Simba suggested, "Nala, Kovu, let's leave this place now; Tar… and Jam, you two will start answering our questions."

The lionesses shrugged; "We have nothing to do, anyways," they both informed them.

--

**Lion King**

"… I should have known something like this would've happened," Kiara thought out loud, "He isn't hurt, is he?"

"No," Nala answered, huddling the cub closer, "He's just a little scared..."

Kiara sat herself besides her mother, nuzzling her.

"What do you think those lionesses want, Mom?" Kiara inquired.

Nala didn't reply for a moment.

She, then, admitted, "… I'm not sure."

--

**Lion King**

"This is _so_ boring!!" Jam cried out, rolling onto her back.

Kovu cocked an eyebrow; "Mature much?"

"No," Tar responded.

"… so let's sum this up… You two are basically lionesses used for these 'humans'' wants and needs?" Simba said.

"That's about it," Jam answered, sprawling out, "For crying out loud, I could have caught at least a dozen deer this whole conversation!"

Tar sighed; "She's a great sister, yes, but it tests one's patience to hear her whining."

A short rustle from a bush alerted the group. "Who's there?" Simba demanded.

"…"

Two figures presented themselves among the clique.

The spotted one announced, "That's Natasha and I'm Zanzibar…"

"… and we're here to reclaim Sash."

--

**Lion King**

I spent two hours writing this! Two hours! Who knew I could write that long?! Well, again, I'm sorry for the long wait. But now I'm on my break so I'll be able to update a bit sooner! Review please? Thanks. Bye now! – Waves –


	9. Rejoice

Mistaken

_Mistaken_

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King, but I do own Mali/ Sash, Bob, Gus, Tar, Jam, the plot, Zanzibar, and Natasha.

Summary: Kiara and Kovu stumble upon a dehydrated lion cub in the savannah, but what if he wasn't a lion cub but a…?

Message from Me: Hooray! This story reached its thirtieth review! Thanks everybody! (Err, for the thirtieth review, I'll just take it as another way of saying "Update Soon!" )

--

**Lion King**

The pack stayed there, stunned.

Simba broke the silence; "Who is this Sash?" he inquired.

"Our son," Natasha spoke, almost desperate, "We lost him only a couple months back."

Tar stretched, bored with the situation and completely unaware of the tension, and yawned; "Come on, Jam, we're obviously not wanted here."

Jam hopped onto her feet, following her older sister, neither bothering to bid goodbye.

Kovu turned back to the new pair; "You must be some kind of imposters; Mali doesn't remember his parents so we can't trust anybody!" he yelled.

Nala appeared out of the cave, hearing Kovu's outburst; "Kovu, did more frauds come?"

Kovu nodded.

"And what makes you think we're frauds?" Zanzibar asked.

"Mali is a _white_ cub, therefore his parents must have had at least a single trace of white fur," Nala reasoned.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you my father was a recessive," Zanzibar told them, "but we would like _our_ son back. We were told that you had a white cub here."

Simba growled; "Mali is under _our_ care; we do not trust anyone who claims to be his guardians!"

"You are _really_ coming onto my nerves…" Zanzibar notified them, "And I'm not nice when I'm angry. Return our come, _this instance_!" The last part was bit out into a roar.

Natasha couldn't hold Zanzibar back anymore; the moment Zanzibar demanded that, he pounced onto Simba, clawing his hide and trying to bite him.

"Simba!" Nala cried out.

"Zanzibar, no!" Natasha yelled, running up to her husband.

As the lionesses watched the two fight, Kovu escaped into the cave.

He pushed Kiara a bit to wake her up, seemingly waking up Mali too.

"Kiara, dear, we need to find a safer place for Mali," Kovu told his mate.

"Why?" she responded; she nuzzled Kovu.

"Some animals have claimed to be Mali's mom and dad," Kovu explained.

Kiara immediately, jerked up, surprising Mali as he fell back.

"We can use the back to flee," Kiara suggested.

Right before they could, Mali dashed out towards the entrance, wondering what was wrong.

He had begun understanding things once he had seen the hyenas once again. He labeled them either _good_ or _bad_. Guess which one the hyenas were in.

Friends and family were under _good_… but them _fighting_ against each other meant _bad_.

Mali's eyes spotted the intruders and they widened.

Out of his little memory, he collected the bits that he remembered.

_His mother and father fighting his father's own kind to escape the Outlands;_

_His mother leaving him in a bush as she left to aid his father;_

_Him suffering from water loss and exhaustion only a few days later;_

It all made sense now!

"Mali, come on! We can't let them have you!" Kiara said, trying to push the cub back inside.

Mali remained still, watching the gruesome fight.

Zanzibar bit into Simba's flesh, and Simba let out a pained roar.

"Daddy's roar…" Mali reflected.

Simba knocking Zanzibar off his feet and clawing his back; Nala and Natasha trying to break up the two; Kiara and Kovu pulling Mali back inside.

No matter what, Mali would stay glued to his spot, and he would just keep watching them fight.

"Fighting… _bad_; fighting _bad_; family fighting; _bad_; _bad_,_bad_,_ bad_,_ bad_!!" Mali thought to himself.

The two combatants stood, gasping for air; their bodies were covered with each other's blood and some cuts. Neither seemed to had notice that the source of their fight was watching them.

"Unless we have proof that you're Mali's parents, we will not let you take him!" Simba shouted.

"He _is_ our son! That is the truth!" Zanzibar bellowed, tackling Simba once again.

"Stop it!" Natasha demanded, "Zanzibar, stop fighting!"

"Simba, get away!" Nala ordered, "Simba, listen to me!"

Mali realized that _he_ was the reason they were fighting.

"It's my…

It's my fault!"

After what felt like a lifetime, Mali screamed; "STOP FIGHTING!"

Everything froze after that.

"Mali…" Kiara murmured.

Mali's legs were shaking and he was wheezing; he was obviously not supposed to be able to talk yet.

"Family fighting… _bad_," he said, hoarse and in a whisper but still audible, "Stop fighting… Sash sad when family fight…"

"Sash?" Kovu repeated, and then turned towards the newcomers, "He said Sash."

Natasha took the chance to separate the lion and the leopard; she shoved her husband off of Simba.

Nala asked, "Mali… is it true that… that you're… you're Sash?" as if not believing it.

Sash slowly nodded his head. (Me: We're referring Sash as Sash now as to prevent confusion.)

"Sash…" Zanzibar muttered, limping towards him.

Sash lifted his head up and stumbled towards his father; "Daddy… no fighting, okay?"

He collapsed onto Zanzibar paws.

"Sash don't like fighting…" he explained, "So Daddy and Dada stop fighting, okay?"

Sash's choice of words was very intriguing.

"Yeah, Daddy will stop fighting," Zanzibar told Sash, pulling him into an embrace.

Natasha turned towards Simba; "I'm guessing you're Dada," she said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Sash, tell us who they are please," Zanzibar said.

Sash stood up, a bit wearily, and pointed towards Kiara, "Mom"; he pointed towards Kovu, "Dad"; he pointed towards Nala, "Mama"; lastly, he pointed towards Simba, "Dada."

He pointed towards Natasha and Zanzibar; "Mommy and Daddy," he concluded.

All their expressions softened at Sash's childishness.

"Sash seems very close to you all," Natasha guessed, "Could we stay here with you?"

"Stay here with us?" Kovu repeated.

Natasha nodded; "Before all of this happened, we were planning on moving to a new home. I was wondering if we could stay here with you since Sash is so close to you all."

She added, "No complaining, honey" once she noticed Zanzibar's looks.

"Well, it is nice to be around Mali – I mean, Sash!" Kiara said.

"And, we could use some more company…" Nala added, "What do you think Simba, Kovu?"

Simba and Kovu both hesitated to answer; Kovu answered first, "Well, we could learn more about these two. Besides, they're Ma – I mean Sash's parents! You can't live without your parents."

Sash informed them, "'Can still call me Mali."

Simba replied, "Well, I guess there's no reason to say no…"

Sash jumped with joy and then fell over; "Ow…"

They laughed at Sash's childlike gesture.

"Big family now?" Sash inquired, standing on fours.

They looked at each other; "Yeah," the responded, simultaneously.

Sash laughed from the incredulous looks on everyone's face.

--

**Lion King**

(One month later)

From when Kovu and Kiara had saved Sash from dehydration, he had grown a considerable amount. He was no longer the little cub that was defenseless.

He was as tall as about a foot and a half and had grown some claws. Although he had matured a bit, he still had a childlike mind.

"Dad, Dad, look!" Sash said, pointing at something in the sky, "What's that?"

"A butterfly," Kovu answered.

"Budderfly," Sash repeated.

Kovu shook his head and spelled out the syllables; "But – ter – fly."

"But – ter – fly," Sash repeated, "Butterfly!"

Kovu nodded his head.

"Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly," Sash kept saying.

"Mom!" Sash shouted, after spotting Kiara.

He dashed towards her and snuggled up close; Kiara laughed and greeted them.

"Where Mama and Mommy?" Sash queried, "And Dada and Daddy?"

"They wanted to spend some time with each other for a while," Kiara clarified, "They're probably hunting for food right now."

"Oh," Sash reacted.

Sash peered over Kiara to see her oversized stomach.

"Why tummy so big?" Sash questioned, pointing.

"I don't think you should know the wonders of heat yet," Kovu said.

Sash reacted, "Heat?"

Kiara notified him, "You'll learn about it later."

She leaned towards Sash and whispered, "But let's just say you're going to have a sibling soon."

Sash stood there, baffled.

Kiara and Kovu just chuckled.

"Kiara, Kovu, Sash!" Natasha called out, "Come on! We have loads to eat now!"

"Coming!" Kovu replied; "Let's go."

As they walked closer towards the others, Sash couldn't help but ask himself, "What's going to happen next?"

--

**Lion King**

Sadly, every fanfic must come to an end. But, wait, what happened to Tar, Jam, Gus, and Bob? And what's this? Kiara's pregnant! There is one obvious answer that this is all leading to! Sequel! Yes, a sequel to _Mistaken_! But I have no idea when it's coming out! XP Thanks, everyone, who read / reviewed my story; it brings me so much joy and happiness! Until the sequel comes, bye all!


	10. Author's Note

Hey, everyone! The Mistaken sequel is finally out! It's titled _Misunderstood_. I hope you all like it! :D


End file.
